


To Protect the Future

by Veol_Nir



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veol_Nir/pseuds/Veol_Nir
Summary: Pour sauver le monde du désastre portant le nom d'Eclipse, Ultear utilise Last Ages et sacrifie sa vie pour remonter le temps. Lucy Heartfilia et ses amis voient leurs vies sauvées et sont renvoyés au jour où la jeune mage rencontre Natsu pour la première fois. Mais pourquoi est-elle la seule à avoir gardé ses souvenirs ? Et qui est cette personne qui n'a jamais existé avant ?





	1. Retour en arrière

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ! »

La voix hésitante sonna d'abord au loin, mais ses échos, en même temps qu'ils devinrent plus insistants, se firent plus violents, frappant comme un fouet la tête de la jeune femme. Sa vision troublée et assombrie revint petit à petit à la normale tandis qu'elle porta une main à son front pour en éloigner les gouttes de sueur qui avaient brusquement commencé à perler. Le souffle vint à lui manquer pour parler, comme si elle venait de hurler à perdre haleine. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, mais elle parvint à esquisser un petit sourire avant de répondre à l'interjection qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

« Ex-excusez-moi… Vous- vous disiez ? »

Le vendeur la regarda bizarrement, d'un air vaguement inquiet, comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Il se força malgré tout à répondre à son sourire, avant de reprendre.

« Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? Vous êtes devenue toute pâle, Mademoiselle. »

_Est-ce que je vais bien_? Lucy ne comprit pas au premier abord sa question. Puis, au moment où son terrible mal de tête et ses violents vertiges la quittèrent, elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était sentie mal durant les dernières secondes. Elle s'était appuyée sur le comptoir de la petite boutique de magie en sentant ses forces la quitter et avait senti d'intenses sueurs froides. Si le mal était passé, sa surprise restait entière. Elle était comme une enfant qui venait de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar terrifiant.

« Je… Oui, tout va bien. Désolée. »

Elle reprit contenance et esquissa quelques pas hésitants vers la sortie, derrière l'étalage de grimoires et le petit rayon réservé aux potions, mais fut rapidement rappelée par le propriétaire des lieux.

« N'oubliez pas votre achat ! »

Il glissa dans sa main un petit objet avant de la pousser avec douceur, mais fermeté vers la sortie, sans doute inquiet qu'elle ne rende son déjeuner à l'intérieur de la boutique. _Mon achat ?_ _Mais qu'est-ce que…._

Et, alors qu'une vague d'air frais et marin la frappa de plein fouet et que derrière elle se refermait en un puissant éclat la porte de la boutique de magie, enfin, elle comprit. La magnifique ville portuaire, ses majestueux bateaux et sa charmante crique ne lui laissèrent aucun doute possible. Pas plus que la petite clé en argent au symbole très distinct. Pas plus que son reflet dans la vitre soudainement… changé.

« Mon Dieu ! Je suis à Hargeon. Je suis revenue dans le temps ! »

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, paradoxalement, ne paniqua pas. Les dernières années passées à Fairy Tail lui avaient donné un sang-froid exemplaire, après toutes les catastrophes qui lui tombaient sur la tête en permanence. La jeune constellationniste, contre toute attente, garda son calme au fur et à mesure qu'elle recouvrait ses souvenirs. Les Grands Jeux Magiques. Le complot de la Princesse. Les Rogue et Lucy venant du futur. La porte Eclipse. L'attaque des sept Dragons. Jusque-là, tout était clair dans son esprit.

Mais ensuite ? Comment était-elle passée d'un champ de bataille où des centaines de mages luttaient pour leur survie, à une paisible ville portuaire dans le sud de Fiore ? D'autant plus qu'elle ne s'était pas simplement déplacée d'un endroit à un autre ! Le fait qu'elle vienne d'acheter la clé du chiot, celle appartenant à son esprit « Plue », et le fait que son corps soit revenu à l'état où il était avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Fairy Tail, sans la marque de sa guilde fétiche, sans la musculature acquise au travers de nombreuses épreuves longues et pénibles, était une preuve de son retour dans le temps. Elle était en x784, l'année du début de ses aventures au sein de la plus terrible des guildes de Fiore.  
Lucy se creusa la tête pendant un long moment alors qu'elle marchait au travers des rues sinueuses et pavées d'Hargeon sans vraiment y accorder de l'attention. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités qui lui apparaissaient comme crédibles. Soit quelqu'un avait réussi à utiliser Eclipse pour remonter le temps et sauver le monde de l'invasion des Dragons, soit Rogue avait perdu le contrôle de la Porte qui avait causé cet immense retour en arrière.  
Quoiqu'il en soit réellement, revenir dans le temps était toujours une perspective bien plus réjouissante que finir massacré par un Dragon.

Lucy s'arrêta de marcher en se rendant compte que le fil de ses pensées l'avait conduite beaucoup trop loin dans Hargeon pour le bien de ses propres jambes. Avec un soupir satisfait, elle s'étala sur un des petits bancs en bois qui faisaient face à l'océan et laissa un peu de répit à son corps qui, après son coup de fatigue brutal dans le magasin, peinait à recouvrer toute sa forme. Alors que ses yeux se fermèrent doucement afin qu'elle puisse profiter pleinement de la brise marine, ses pensées allèrent vers ses amis. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla, mais aussi tous les autres qui luttaient pour survivre la dernière fois qu'elle les a vus. D'une manière ou d'un autre, elle se convainquit qu'ils avaient remonté le temps avec elle. Cela voulait donc dire que chacun d'entre eux serait, en toute logique, apparu à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient il y a sept ans. Lucy ne savait pas où étaient Gray et Erza à cette époque, mais Natsu et Happy étaient dans la même ville qu'elle, en train de chercher Igneel.

Soudainement de bonne humeur, et son cœur battant à l'idée de retrouver ses amis, elle s'accrocha au sentiment positif qui émanait d'elle et se mit en quête de retrouver le tueur de dragon et son petit compagnon bleu. Sans doute étaient-ils eux-mêmes en train de fouiller Hargeon à sa recherche. Elle avait erré bien trop longtemps pour espérer qu'ils se retrouvent comme la dernière fois autour de Bora l'escroc, alors il allait lui falloir redoubler d'efforts. Ses deux bras levés vers le ciel comme un signe de victoire, elle laissa échapper un long cri de motivation, suivi d'un rire cristallin, faisant se retourner les passants qui marchaient le long de la baie.

« Yosh ! Allons chasser de la salamandre. »

* * *

Natsu Dragneel fut introuvable. Pendant toute la soirée, elle fouilla la ville, cherchant les traces du jeune mage de feu et de l'exceed bleu l'accompagnant, mais personne ne l'avait vu. De plus, la dernière fois, il avait entièrement ravagé le port. Les circonstances étaient peut-être différentes, mais les mages de Fairy Tail ne passaient pas aussi inaperçus.

Lucy eut du mal à ravaler sa déception, et continua pendant longtemps de chercher dans les endroits les plus absurdes, juste pour s'assurer de ne pas ignorer la moindre piste. Cependant, rien n'y fit et la jeune constellationniste ne fit que se fatiguer encore plus. Ses soupirs remplissaient l'espace autour d'elle mais elle se moquait des regards interrogateurs ou curieux des passants. Natsu lui manquait terriblement.  
Rapidement, l'inquiétude et le doute la gagnèrent. Et si elle était la seule ? Quelle garantie avait-elle de retrouver l'ensemble de ses camarades ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait envoyé dans le passé, alors qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire que ses amis n'étaient pas restés en x791 ? L'espoir. Évidemment, si elle n'avait aucune preuve tangible d'avoir été expédiée avec ses amis dans le passé, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans eux après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. _Je n'abandonnerai pas_.  
Dans sa tête, tout était clair. Si elle n'était pas capable de retrouver Natsu à Hargeon, elle n'avait qu'à se rendre à Magnolia, directement dans la guilde, là où elle était sûre de trouver tout le monde. À bien y réfléchir, Natsu et Happy avaient sans doute eut le même raisonnement et avait foncé vers la guilde dès leur réveil, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle ne les avait pas retrouvés.

Lucy, son petit sac toujours à la main, attrapa un repas à emporter dans un petit restaurant quelconque avant de foncer vers la gare locale. Son empressement lui attira quelques ennuis, comme _l'oubli d'acheter un billet_ pour effectuer le trajet, mais par chance elle s'en tira à temps et lorsque le train s'enfonçant dans le centre du pays quitta la gare d'Hargeon, elle était à son bord et parfaitement en règle.  
Tout en regardant au loin montagnes et prairies défiler, et l'océan s'éloigner, elle avala en quelques bouchées le « souper de poisson », spécialité locale, qu'elle avait acheté autour du port, en prévision du diner. Si le repas frugal la laissa quelque peu sur sa faim, elle sut apprécier le gout du poisson fraichement pêché. Et, finalement, malgré toutes ses préoccupations, la demoiselle tomba dans les bras de Morphée avant même de s'en rendre compte, sa journée ayant été plus fatigante que prévu. Sa dernière pensée alla vers ses amis, qu'elle espéra sincèrement retrouver sains et saufs.


	2. Deux portes fermées

Les gigantesques portes rouges de la guilde de Fairy Tail n'avaient jamais semblé aussi inamicales à Lucy avant ce moment. Voilà un moment qu'elle n'osait faire le moindre geste pour les ouvrir alors qu'elles étaient parfaitement à portée de main.  
L'esprit et le corps de Lucy étaient figés, comme si toute vie s'en était échappée. _Que vais-je trouver de l'autre côté ?_

Pourtant, après son réveil à quelques kilomètres de Magnolia, alors qu'elle était toujours dans le train, elle ne s'était pas départie de son enthousiasme. Au contraire, un certain espoir l'avait animée et elle s'était élancée en courant vers la guilde dès son arrivée en gare. Le peu qu'elle avait vu de la vieille ville l'avait conforté dans son impression que rien n'avait changé. Les petites boutiques installées le long du fleuve Sciliora, les restaurants et bars animés jour et nuit, la grande avenue sur laquelle se promenaient des centaines de personnes, tout était là tel qu'il l'a toujours été dans les souvenirs de Lucy.  
Et bien qu'il s'agît là de l'ancienne version du bâtiment, avant sa destruction par Phantom Lord puis sa reconstruction par les membres de la guilde, celle-ci lui paraissait semblable en tout point.

Et pourtant… pourtant, la jeune constellationniste ne pouvait se résoudre à en passer le pas.

« Hum… Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? »

La voix tira instantanément Lucy de ses pensées lui causant un brusque sursaut de peur. Le glapissement qui lui échappa et le regard accusateur lancé à la personne qui l'ayant pris par surprise arracha un léger sourire de compréhension à ce dernier. Rapidement, la colère de la jeune femme laissa place à de la surprise, puis à de l'incompréhension et à la confusion. Un parfait inconnu se tenait face à elle.

Ni ses cheveux de jais surmontés d'un surprenant épi, ni ses yeux noirs emplis à la fois de douceur et de méfiance ne trouvèrent de correspondance dans ses souvenirs. S'il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année comme la plupart des jeunes mages de Fairy Tail, il n'avait rien de l'incroyable prestance « musclée » que pouvaient posséder Natsu, Gray ou bien Luxus. Au contraire, sous la toge blanche et la robe noire bordée de motifs jaunes, on discernait plutôt une silhouette petite, voire frêle. Il n'était pas pour autant sans présence. De cette personne émanait une sorte d'aura de quiétude et de douceur qui surprit Lucy de plus d'une manière. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu'il devait surement être du genre à toujours parler et se mouvoir doucement, comme un vieil homme assagi par de nombreuses années d'existence.

Se sentir ainsi scruté par le regard aigu de la jeune constellationniste n'eut pas l'air de déranger outre-mesure, mais il se gratta tout de même la gorge, pour la sortir de ses pensées, où que ces dernières aient pu la conduire. Son air sympathique légèrement altéré par le fait qu'il n'ait obtenu aucune réponse de son interlocutrice, il répéta une nouvelle fois sa question, et Lucy se fit la réflexion que récemment, les rares personnes lui adressant la parole avaient toutes l'air frustrées par son manque de réaction.

« Avez-vous quelconque affaire avec la guilde ? insista-t-il.

— Je-je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune garçon haussa carrément les sourcils en constatant la confusion sur le visage de la demoiselle. Surement qu'il la pensait certes perdue, mais pas à ce point. L'expression sur son visage traduisit davantage de la gêne que de l'amabilité, mais sa voix ne se défit pas de son ton affable.

— Je me nomme Arctic, et comme vous devez vous en douter, je suis un mage de cette guilde : Fairy Tail, répondit-il, prudemment.

— C'est impossible, lâcha-t-elle avec une hargne et une brutalité qui la surprit autant que lui.

Les yeux sombres du garçon s'écarquillèrent et pendant un moment, une lueur de panique traversa ses yeux. Lucy se sentit mal de s'attaquer ainsi à une personne qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait, mais moins elle comprenait la situation dans laquelle elle était, plus son impatience et son irritation grandissaient.

— Je… Même après toutes ses années, je ne vous ai jamais vu, même une seule fois, se rattrapa-t-elle plus doucement. »

Un silence gênant persista pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Sa main gauche grattant le derrière de sa tête en un mouvement inquiet, il eut l'air aussi confus que Lucy. Il présenta sa main droite à Lucy, qui la saisit par un stupide réflexe en une poignée de main. Si lui serrer la main n'était absolument pas dans les intentions d'Arctic, il en profita pour tourner leur échange de manière à ce que le dos de sa main soit face à Lucy. Le sceau fétiche de Fairy Tail, coloré en noir, était apposé sur sa peau, attestant de son appartenance à la guilde de mage. Lucy en perdit ses mots et il en profita pour insister une nouvelle fois sur les raisons qui l'amenait auprès d'eux.

« Je suis désolé mais, moi non plus ne vous ai jamais vu à la guilde. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous y amène, mais votre histoire à l'air d'être très confuse. Cela fait maintenant sept ans que je suis membre à part entière de Fairy Tail.

— Moi aussi, je-

Lucy faillit s'étrangler de rage en voyant le regard interrogateur du garçon se poser sur la main qu'elle venait de fièrement lui montrer. _Quelle idiote ! Ma marque a disparu puisque nous avons remonté le temps_.  
En effet, sur la peau lisse de la main de la jeune Heartfilia, nul tampon magique n'attestait de son appartenance à quoique ce soit. Elle se sentit plus stupide jamais et l'expression de garçon, qui la regardait comme on regarde une folle, n'arrangea rien à la terrible frustration qui menaçait de fuser d'un moment à un autre. La fatigue et le stress accumulés malgré elle depuis le moment où elle s'était mise en quête de retrouver ses amis commençaient à lui peser, et la voilà qui devait se justifier de sa présence devant les portes de sa propre guilde. _De sa propre maison et famille_.

— Vous êtes sûre qu-

— CA SUFFIT ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier davantage. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux voir Natsu, maintenant !

Furieuse, elle fit volte-face et attrape rageusement l'une des poignées des portes de la guilde, avant d'être interrompue à nouveau.

— Hum… Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais…

— Quoi encore !? Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Vous comptez essayer de m'empêcher d'entrer ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, son air gêné et contrit coupa à la constellationniste toute envie de hurler, remplaçant sa colère par une profonde inquiétude.

— C'est que…. Il n'y a personne du nom de « Natsu » à Fairy Tail. »

* * *

Lucy sentit un moment le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Où avait-elle atterri ? Un univers où ni elle, ni ses amis n'existaient ? Qu'était devenue Fairy Tail, la guilde emplie d'amitié et d'aventure qu'elle chérissait tant ? _Panique_. Le flux froid frappa son esprit et elle ne put rien faire contre. Ses forces quittèrent ses jambes qui s'affaissèrent. _Natsu n'est pas à Fairy Tail ? Et si j'étais la seule ici ?_ Ses pensées allèrent vers Edolas, la dernière fois qu'une situation pareille s'était présentée, ils avaient tous été absorbés par une espèce arme antique et envoyé dans un autre monde. Mais la dernière fois, elle était avec Natsu. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, ressaisissez-vous ! Je plaisantais ! »

Elle entendait au loin la voix de… cet « Arctic » mais ne voulait plus y prêter attention. De toute façon, Nat-

— Quoi ? fit-elle, hébétée, comprenant enfin ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Toutes mes excuses… J'ai dit ça pour plaisanter, assura-t-il, d'un air mortifié, avant d'ajouter, de manière plus accusatrice. Et puis pour vous calmer aussi, mais… je… je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous réagiriez ainsi.

Elle se releva précipitamment pour s'extirper des bras du garçon, qui l'avait attrapé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ses joues follement empourprées, par le sous-entendu qu'il venait d'émettre, elle allait répliquer quand soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent derrière elle.

Hélas, le timing n'aurait pu être pire, car au moment où les gigantesques battants se mirent à bouger, Lucy tenta de s'y appuyer le temps de reprendre son souffle… et sa contenance. Aussi, lorsque sa main rata de peu la surface boisée, elle ne put rien faire pour empêcher tout son corps de basculer vers l'arrière, tout droit sur le malheureux qui venait de sortir de la guilde.

Les cris de douleur et de surprise fusèrent allégrement, tandis qu'un rire enfantin que Lucy aurait pu reconnaître parmi cent autres résonna dans l'entrée du vieux bâtiment.

— Happy !? » s'exclama-t-elle, son corps au bord de l'explosion.

Le petit chat bleu, car c'était bien lui, se tordait de rire sans plus de retenue que d'habitude, tandis que, sous le corps de la jeune fille, gigotait un garçon dont la familière touffe de cheveux rosâtre attira l'attention.

Les larmes remplirent les yeux de Lucy alors que finalement, la tension accumulée durant ses recherches infructueuses de la veille dégonflait comme un ballon troué. Son soulagement sincère s'exprima à travers son sourire davantage que par le reste de son visage, noyé de larmes, et elle abandonna toute retenue en enlaçant chaleureusement, de toutes ses forces, son meilleur ami perdu puis retrouvé.

« J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te revoir… »

Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Natsu la repousser ainsi. Il se redressa d'un coup, l'écartant ses deux bras de lui. La douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque ses fesses touchèrent durement le sol ne fut rien à côté de celle qui la traversa de la tête au pied quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Le sien n'exprimait ni joie ni soulagement et encore moins le bonheur propre à des retrouvailles émouvantes. Elle n'y constata que de la surprise, de la peur, de la colère et un semblant de dégout.

— Natsu, qu'est-ce que…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? grogna-t-il, visiblement irrité, claquant la porte de la guilde, toujours ouverte. Et regarde où tu mets les pieds !

Sans accorder plus d'attention à Lucy qui, stupéfaite par l'agressivité de son ton, s'était tue et recroquevillée, il la dépassa pour se planter face à Arctic. Celui-ci était resté en retrait durant toute la scène, mais l'observait d'un air interloqué, comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

— Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— J'en ai marre d'attendre. Je m'en fous ce qu'ils pensent tous. Je vais sauver Macao. Tu viens ?

La confusion sur le visage d'Arctic se dissipa bien qu'il comprit que Natsu et lui ne parlaient pas de la même chose. À la place, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son ton se fit plus dur, plus accusateur.

— Sauver Macao, tu n'y penses pas quand même ? Il-

— _Tu viens ou pas_ ? siffla la salamandre, appuyant chacun de ses mots avec un ton menaçant.

Un soupir consterné et désespéré échappa au garçon aux cheveux noirs, tandis que sur le visage du tueur de dragon apparaissait un large sourire satisfait.

— Comme si j'allais te laisser te perdre je-ne-sais-où tout seul. Évidemment que je t'accompagne. »

Natsu et Happy ne perdirent pas davantage de temps et continuèrent leur route, tandis qu'Arctic laissa un sourire contrit à Lucy, qui n'avait pas perdu son air stupéfait. Le jeune garçon demanda discrètement à la jeune fille « d'attendre tranquillement leur retour à la guilde, pour qu'ils puissent dissiper tous ces malentendus ».  
Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussée ainsi ? Était-il en colère ? Il l'avait carrément ignoré. La réponse se fit, inéluctablement entendre, au loin, dans toute sa cruauté.

— Dis Natsu, qui était cette fille bizarre ? fit Happy.

— J'en sais rien, » répondit Natsu.

Pour Lucy, le message était clair. Ils l'avaient oubliée.


	3. Deux portes fermées

Les gigantesques portes rouges de la guilde de Fairy Tail n'avaient jamais semblé aussi inamicales à Lucy avant ce moment. Voilà un moment qu'elle n'osait faire le moindre geste pour les ouvrir alors qu'elles étaient parfaitement à portée de main.  
L'esprit et le corps de Lucy étaient figés, comme si toute vie s'en était échappée. _Que vais-je trouver de l'autre côté ?_

Pourtant, après son réveil à quelques kilomètres de Magnolia, alors qu'elle était toujours dans le train, elle ne s'était pas départie de son enthousiasme. Au contraire, un certain espoir l'avait animée et elle s'était élancée en courant vers la guilde dès son arrivée en gare. Le peu qu'elle avait vu de la vieille ville l'avait conforté dans son impression que rien n'avait changé. Les petites boutiques installées le long du fleuve Sciliora, les restaurants et bars animés jour et nuit, la grande avenue sur laquelle se promenaient des centaines de personnes, tout était là tel qu'il l'a toujours été dans les souvenirs de Lucy.  
Et bien qu'il s'agît là de l'ancienne version du bâtiment, avant sa destruction par Phantom Lord puis sa reconstruction par les membres de la guilde, celle-ci lui paraissait semblable en tout point.

Et pourtant… pourtant, la jeune constellationniste ne pouvait se résoudre à en passer le pas.

« Hum… Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? »

La voix tira instantanément Lucy de ses pensées lui causant un brusque sursaut de peur. Le glapissement qui lui échappa et le regard accusateur lancé à la personne qui l'ayant pris par surprise arracha un léger sourire de compréhension à ce dernier. Rapidement, la colère de la jeune femme laissa place à de la surprise, puis à de l'incompréhension et à la confusion. Un parfait inconnu se tenait face à elle.

Ni ses cheveux de jais surmontés d'un surprenant épi, ni ses yeux noirs emplis à la fois de douceur et de méfiance ne trouvèrent de correspondance dans ses souvenirs. S'il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année comme la plupart des jeunes mages de Fairy Tail, il n'avait rien de l'incroyable prestance « musclée » que pouvaient posséder Natsu, Gray ou bien Luxus. Au contraire, sous la toge blanche et la robe noire bordée de motifs jaunes, on discernait plutôt une silhouette petite, voire frêle. Il n'était pas pour autant sans présence. De cette personne émanait une sorte d'aura de quiétude et de douceur qui surprit Lucy de plus d'une manière. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu'il devait surement être du genre à toujours parler et se mouvoir doucement, comme un vieil homme assagi par de nombreuses années d'existence.

Se sentir ainsi scruté par le regard aigu de la jeune constellationniste n'eut pas l'air de déranger outre-mesure, mais il se gratta tout de même la gorge, pour la sortir de ses pensées, où que ces dernières aient pu la conduire. Son air sympathique légèrement altéré par le fait qu'il n'ait obtenu aucune réponse de son interlocutrice, il répéta une nouvelle fois sa question, et Lucy se fit la réflexion que récemment, les rares personnes lui adressant la parole avaient toutes l'air frustrées par son manque de réaction.

« Avez-vous quelconque affaire avec la guilde ? insista-t-il.

— Je-je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune garçon haussa carrément les sourcils en constatant la confusion sur le visage de la demoiselle. Surement qu'il la pensait certes perdue, mais pas à ce point. L'expression sur son visage traduisit davantage de la gêne que de l'amabilité, mais sa voix ne se défit pas de son ton affable.

— Je me nomme Arctic, et comme vous devez vous en douter, je suis un mage de cette guilde : Fairy Tail, répondit-il, prudemment.

— C'est impossible, lâcha-t-elle avec une hargne et une brutalité qui la surprit autant que lui.

Les yeux sombres du garçon s'écarquillèrent et pendant un moment, une lueur de panique traversa ses yeux. Lucy se sentit mal de s'attaquer ainsi à une personne qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait, mais moins elle comprenait la situation dans laquelle elle était, plus son impatience et son irritation grandissaient.

— Je… Même après toutes ses années, je ne vous ai jamais vu, même une seule fois, se rattrapa-t-elle plus doucement. »

Un silence gênant persista pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Sa main gauche grattant le derrière de sa tête en un mouvement inquiet, il eut l'air aussi confus que Lucy. Il présenta sa main droite à Lucy, qui la saisit par un stupide réflexe en une poignée de main. Si lui serrer la main n'était absolument pas dans les intentions d'Arctic, il en profita pour tourner leur échange de manière à ce que le dos de sa main soit face à Lucy. Le sceau fétiche de Fairy Tail, coloré en noir, était apposé sur sa peau, attestant de son appartenance à la guilde de mage. Lucy en perdit ses mots et il en profita pour insister une nouvelle fois sur les raisons qui l'amenait auprès d'eux.

« Je suis désolé mais, moi non plus ne vous ai jamais vu à la guilde. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous y amène, mais votre histoire à l'air d'être très confuse. Cela fait maintenant sept ans que je suis membre à part entière de Fairy Tail.

— Moi aussi, je-

Lucy faillit s'étrangler de rage en voyant le regard interrogateur du garçon se poser sur la main qu'elle venait de fièrement lui montrer. _Quelle idiote ! Ma marque a disparu puisque nous avons remonté le temps_.  
En effet, sur la peau lisse de la main de la jeune Heartfilia, nul tampon magique n'attestait de son appartenance à quoique ce soit. Elle se sentit plus stupide jamais et l'expression de garçon, qui la regardait comme on regarde une folle, n'arrangea rien à la terrible frustration qui menaçait de fuser d'un moment à un autre. La fatigue et le stress accumulés malgré elle depuis le moment où elle s'était mise en quête de retrouver ses amis commençaient à lui peser, et la voilà qui devait se justifier de sa présence devant les portes de sa propre guilde. _De sa propre maison et famille_.

— Vous êtes sûre qu-

— CA SUFFIT ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier davantage. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux voir Natsu, maintenant !

Furieuse, elle fit volte-face et attrape rageusement l'une des poignées des portes de la guilde, avant d'être interrompue à nouveau.

— Hum… Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais…

— Quoi encore !? Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Vous comptez essayer de m'empêcher d'entrer ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, son air gêné et contrit coupa à la constellationniste toute envie de hurler, remplaçant sa colère par une profonde inquiétude.

— C'est que…. Il n'y a personne du nom de « Natsu » à Fairy Tail. »

* * *

Lucy sentit un moment le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Où avait-elle atterri ? Un univers où ni elle, ni ses amis n'existaient ? Qu'était devenue Fairy Tail, la guilde emplie d'amitié et d'aventure qu'elle chérissait tant ? _Panique_. Le flux froid frappa son esprit et elle ne put rien faire contre. Ses forces quittèrent ses jambes qui s'affaissèrent. _Natsu n'est pas à Fairy Tail ? Et si j'étais la seule ici ?_ Ses pensées allèrent vers Edolas, la dernière fois qu'une situation pareille s'était présentée, ils avaient tous été absorbés par une espèce arme antique et envoyé dans un autre monde. Mais la dernière fois, elle était avec Natsu. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, ressaisissez-vous ! Je plaisantais ! »

Elle entendait au loin la voix de… cet « Arctic » mais ne voulait plus y prêter attention. De toute façon, Nat-

— Quoi ? fit-elle, hébétée, comprenant enfin ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Toutes mes excuses… J'ai dit ça pour plaisanter, assura-t-il, d'un air mortifié, avant d'ajouter, de manière plus accusatrice. Et puis pour vous calmer aussi, mais… je… je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous réagiriez ainsi.

Elle se releva précipitamment pour s'extirper des bras du garçon, qui l'avait attrapé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ses joues follement empourprées, par le sous-entendu qu'il venait d'émettre, elle allait répliquer quand soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent derrière elle.

Hélas, le timing n'aurait pu être pire, car au moment où les gigantesques battants se mirent à bouger, Lucy tenta de s'y appuyer le temps de reprendre son souffle… et sa contenance. Aussi, lorsque sa main rata de peu la surface boisée, elle ne put rien faire pour empêcher tout son corps de basculer vers l'arrière, tout droit sur le malheureux qui venait de sortir de la guilde.

Les cris de douleur et de surprise fusèrent allégrement, tandis qu'un rire enfantin que Lucy aurait pu reconnaître parmi cent autres résonna dans l'entrée du vieux bâtiment.

— Happy !? » s'exclama-t-elle, son corps au bord de l'explosion.

Le petit chat bleu, car c'était bien lui, se tordait de rire sans plus de retenue que d'habitude, tandis que, sous le corps de la jeune fille, gigotait un garçon dont la familière touffe de cheveux rosâtre attira l'attention.

Les larmes remplirent les yeux de Lucy alors que finalement, la tension accumulée durant ses recherches infructueuses de la veille dégonflait comme un ballon troué. Son soulagement sincère s'exprima à travers son sourire davantage que par le reste de son visage, noyé de larmes, et elle abandonna toute retenue en enlaçant chaleureusement, de toutes ses forces, son meilleur ami perdu puis retrouvé.

« J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te revoir… »

Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Natsu la repousser ainsi. Il se redressa d'un coup, l'écartant ses deux bras de lui. La douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque ses fesses touchèrent durement le sol ne fut rien à côté de celle qui la traversa de la tête au pied quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Le sien n'exprimait ni joie ni soulagement et encore moins le bonheur propre à des retrouvailles émouvantes. Elle n'y constata que de la surprise, de la peur, de la colère et un semblant de dégout.

— Natsu, qu'est-ce que…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? grogna-t-il, visiblement irrité, claquant la porte de la guilde, toujours ouverte. Et regarde où tu mets les pieds !

Sans accorder plus d'attention à Lucy qui, stupéfaite par l'agressivité de son ton, s'était tue et recroquevillée, il la dépassa pour se planter face à Arctic. Celui-ci était resté en retrait durant toute la scène, mais l'observait d'un air interloqué, comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

— Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— J'en ai marre d'attendre. Je m'en fous ce qu'ils pensent tous. Je vais sauver Macao. Tu viens ?

La confusion sur le visage d'Arctic se dissipa bien qu'il comprit que Natsu et lui ne parlaient pas de la même chose. À la place, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son ton se fit plus dur, plus accusateur.

— Sauver Macao, tu n'y penses pas quand même ? Il-

— _Tu viens ou pas_ ? siffla la salamandre, appuyant chacun de ses mots avec un ton menaçant.

Un soupir consterné et désespéré échappa au garçon aux cheveux noirs, tandis que sur le visage du tueur de dragon apparaissait un large sourire satisfait.

— Comme si j'allais te laisser te perdre je-ne-sais-où tout seul. Évidemment que je t'accompagne. »

Natsu et Happy ne perdirent pas davantage de temps et continuèrent leur route, tandis qu'Arctic laissa un sourire contrit à Lucy, qui n'avait pas perdu son air stupéfait. Le jeune garçon demanda discrètement à la jeune fille « d'attendre tranquillement leur retour à la guilde, pour qu'ils puissent dissiper tous ces malentendus ».  
Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussée ainsi ? Était-il en colère ? Il l'avait carrément ignoré. La réponse se fit, inéluctablement entendre, au loin, dans toute sa cruauté.

— Dis Natsu, qui était cette fille bizarre ? fit Happy.

— J'en sais rien, » répondit Natsu.

Pour Lucy, le message était clair. Ils l'avaient oubliée.


	4. Inconnue

Lucy Heartfilia est une femme forte, souriante, pleine d'entrain et de courage. Mais la réaction de Natsu l'avait blessée bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Il l'avait repoussée. Pire, _il l'avait oubliée_. Les excuses mortifiées d'Arctic ne pouvaient rien changer au froid qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps maintenant que lui, Natsu et Happy étaient partis sauver Macao.

Après leur départ, Lucy aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant pour ne jamais revenir, mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait nulle autre part d'autre que Fairy Tail où aller. C'était sa maison, sa vie, c'était son _futur_. Au lieu de se morfondre, de paniquer ou de s'énerver, Lucy s'assit calmement contre l'une de deux immenses colonnes vertes encadrant l'entrée et laissa de doux souvenirs l'envahir, ceux de ses premières aventures avec Natsu.

Cette mission, aller sauver Macao en compagnie de la salamandre et de l'exceed, avait été sa toute première. C'était le point de départ d'une relation presque fusionnelle, tous les deux ne s'étant jamais quitté depuis. Repenser à toutes les folles aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble lui arracha un sourire, certes un peu douloureux, mais empreint d'une douce nostalgie qui lui mit du baume au cœur.

Lucy Heartfilia, mage constellationniste de Fairy Tail, était une femme forte. Souriante. Pleine d'entrain et de courage. Alors, elle se releva et affronta de face la porte devant laquelle elle avait perdu tous ses moyens. Deux tapes sur ses joues et un rugissement silencieux suffirent à la remettre d'aplomb. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle n'abandonnera pas. Si ses amis l'ont oublié, elle se rappellera à leur bon souvenir à grands coups de « Lucy Kick » ! Et s'il s'avérait que le Natsu qu'elle venait de rencontrer n'était pas le Natsu qu'elle connait et chérit, elle ferait tout son possible pour le retrouver. Pour tous les retrouver.  
Plus décidée que jamais à obtenir des réponses à ses questions, elle poussa de toutes ses forces les deux battants de la porte et fit son premier pas depuis longtemps dans la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Elle s'attendait peut-être à des hurlements de rage causés par une énième bagarre, ou bien à ce qu'on l'interpelle, qu'on lui demande ou elle était passée depuis tout ce temps, mais avec une déception un peu amère, elle se rendit compte que la pièce était assez calme. Les gens étaient nombreux, mais parlaient tranquillement, avec calme, comme cela arrivait peu souvent auparavant. L'heure matinale en était sans doute la cause, car il est vrai que les membres de Fairy Tail au petit matin aspiraient davantage au calme et au repas qu'à la discorde et aux combats.

Malgré tout, son soulagement fut conséquent. Cana, Elfman, Levy, Droy et Jet, Alzack et Bisca, Laki, Max, Nab, Reedus, Romeo, Vijeeter, Warren, Wakaba et beaucoup d'autres étaient là, à boire, à manger, ou à discuter. À chaque coup d'œil que Lucy lançait, elle reconnaissait un nouveau visage familier. Ils étaient tous là.  
La jeune constellationniste traversa lentement la pièce et se rendit rapidement compte que, même si elle s'en doutait déjà, la perte de mémoire de Natsu et d'Happy était générale. À chaque regard curieux et indifférent qui se posait sur elle, tandis qu'elle traversait la grande salle, son cœur se serrait un peu plus. _Courage, Lucy_ , s'encouragea-t-elle dans sa tête.

Arrivée au bar, la jeune constellationniste remarqua une nouvelle anormalité. Face à elle, et autour du Maitre, se disputaient Lisanna, Elfman et Mirajane. Non seulement Lisanna était censée se trouver à Edolas à ce moment, mais l'apparence et l'aura de Mirajane étaient si sombres et agressives que Lucy eut du mal à la reconnaître. Ses longs cheveux normalement laissés en arrière étaient noués en une grande queue de cheval et elle avait troqué ses élégantes robes pour un style vestimentaire situé entre le style punk et gothique, noir et piercings. _Est-ce ce à quoi elle ressemblait avant la « mort » de Lisanna ?_

Leurs éclats de voix et l'apparence intimidante de Mirajane coupèrent Lucy dans son élan et parce qu'elle se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais, elle hésita à les interrompre, à signaler sa présence. Avait-elle le droit d'intervenir et de les interpeller de but en blanc, alors qu'elle n'était pour eux qu'une simple inconnue ? Finalement, elle resta en retrait.  
Deux des jeunes Strauss, Elfman et Mirajane, étaient assis sur de grands tabourets orange tandis qu'en face d'eux, derrière le comptoir en bois, se tenait Lisanna, un verre et un torchon à la main.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as laissé partir, le vieux, pesta Mirajane, en secouant sa tête d'un air exaspéré.

— S'il ne comprend pas qu'il risque de blesser l'orgueil de Macao, il n'est qu'un enfant, pas un homme, renchérit Elfman sur le même ton.

De l'autre côté du bar, Lisanna reposa le verre qu'elle était en train de nettoyer et prit la parole en soupirant :

— Montrez-vous un peu plus compréhensifs, fit-elle d'un air accusateur. Natsu a perdu son père, sa seule famille, du jour au lendemain. Je pense qu'il se met à la place de Roméo parce que lui plus que personne peut le comprendre. Nous autres, mages de Fairy Tail, avons tous quelque chose en nous. Une blessure, une douleur… une peine. »

Le ton triste avec lequel elle acheva sa tirade fit baisser les têtes de ses deux ainés. Aucun des deux n'eut rien à ajouter et la dispute cessa immédiatement. La forte personnalité de Lisanna, qui avait calmé les deux mages, impressionna Lucy. Même après son retour d'Edolas, les deux femmes n'avaient guère eut l'occasion de se parler et la parler avec tant de tendresse de Natsu et des peines des mages de Fairy Tail l'émut et fit naître un profond respect dans son cœur.

La métamorphe dut sentir le regard de Lucy braqué sur elle, car Lisanna se tourna vers la constellationniste, avec un sourire gentil sur les lèvres, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de Mirajane, d'Elfman et du Maitre Makarov.

« Bonjour ! salua la jeune Strauss. Je peux vous aider ?

Lucy, de son côté, prit sur elle pour ne rien laisser transparaître de son désarroi et de son malaise. Elle verrouilla sa voix pour l'empêcher de trembler et afficha du mieux qu'elle pouvait un sourire égal à celui de Lisanna. Peut-être un peu crispé.  
Les mots peinèrent à lui venir. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir leur dire ? Qu'elle était un membre de Fairy Tail ? Qu'ils l'avaient simplement oublié ? Elle-même ne savait plus si elle se situait dans la guilde qu'elle a toujours connue, entourée des gens qu'elle a toujours côtoyés. Ils allaient la prendre pour une folle, ou pire, pour une menteuse. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de rentrer comme ça ?_ Alors qu'elle était sur le point de céder à la panique, une fois de plus, elle se rappela sa promesse de tenir bon quoiqu'il arrive. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le vieillard qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste, et sa détermination se fit plus forte que jamais.

— Je souhaiterai parler à Makarov Dreyar, le maître de Fairy Tail. Seule.

Le ton solennel qu'elle employa sembla surprendre Lisanna et Elfman, mais la « jumelle maléfique » de Mirajane sembla le prendre comme une provocation impérieuse, car elle sauta de son tabouret avec un grognement peu raffiné et empoigna Lucy par le col.

— T'es qui exactement pour débarquer comme ça et exiger à voir le maitre, heeeeein ? cracha-t-elle en allongeant les syllabes comme un stéréotype de délinquant et en la fusillant du regard.

La jeune constellationniste tint bon et ne recula pas d'un pas, pas plus qu'elle évita le regard mauvais du « démon de Fairy Tail ». Au contraire, elle le soutint et la dévisagea de la même manière.

— Oï, oï, t'es sérieuse là ? Tu veux te battre ? menaça Mirajana, après avoir écarquillé en voyant la frêle blonde lui tenir tête.

— _**Ça suffit, Mirajane !**_ »

Le Maître de Fairy Tail avait parlé. Sa voix, claquante et tonnante dans le calme qui régnait toujours dans la pièce malgré la colère de Mirajane, fit se retourner toutes les têtes, toutes les attentions, vers lui. Mirajane, non sans avoir montré son mécontentement par un sifflement agacé, relâcha Lucy et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère.

Le plus calmement du monde, comme s'il ne venait pas de hurler à en faire trembler le sol, Makarov se tourna vers Lucy et planta son regard gris dans les yeux marrons de la jeune femme.

« Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— Je… je suis Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.

— Très bien, Lucy. Et quel genre d'affaire t'amène ici ? »

Il l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention, mais sans la mettre mal à l'aise pour autant. Elle prit conscience qu'en fait, il lui montrait davantage d'intérêt que de méfiance et cette idée réchauffa son cœur. Mais que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Rien. Elle n'avait aucune phrase codée qui lui permettait de se faire comprendre. Aucun signe discret qui pouvait lui faire signifier qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Aucune astuce pour obtenir à coup sûr une entrevue privée avec le maître de la plus puissante guilde de Fiore. Alors elle se contenta de prier pour qu'il cède et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle vit l'expression de Makarov changer, même si ce n'était que légèrement. Alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit, il soupira et sauta du comptoir sur lequel il était assis en tailleur.

« Très bien Lucy. Suis-moi. »

Soulagée, elle suivit le pas du vieux Maître jusqu'à son bureau, à l'arrière de la Guilde, sous les regards interloqués de la fratrie Strauss, mais aussi de tous les membres de Fairy Tail dont l'attention avait été attiré par l'éclat de voix du Maitre.

« Vous pensez que c'est sa maitresse ?

— Mirajane ! » s'exclama Lisanna, scandalisée, tout en espérant que sa sœur se trompait.

* * *

Fort heureusement, aucun des deux n'entendit rien de ce qu'avait dit l'ainée des Strauss. Makarov, de par son âge avancé, malgré sa condition physique hors-norme, avait déjà perdu bien trop de son ouïe, tandis que Lucy, elle, était bien trop occupée à réfléchir aux premiers mots qu'elle allait employer lorsqu'il allait lui falloir se justifier.

Après tout, même si elle faisait confiance à l'homme qui dirigeait la famille que formait Fairy Tail, elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement envisager de simplement lui expliquer toute la vérité. En tant que mage constellationniste, elle avait été sensibilisée dès son plus jeune âge aux dangers des magies spatio-temporelles. Certaines règles avaient été érigées pour protéger l'équilibre du monde et elle comptait bien le conserver, cet équilibre.  
« Les affaires du monde des esprits restent dans le monde des esprits. Seuls les esprits habilités à venir à Earthland sous les conditions d'un contrat établi avec un constellationniste peuvent traverser la frontière ». C'était l'une des maximes les plus importantes et Lucy pouvait bien imaginer que la même chose était à appliquer pour les « voyages dans le temps », même si elle n'était pas encore sûre si elle en avait effectué un, ou si elle s'était retrouvée dans un « Edolas bis » étrangement ressemblant au passé d'Earthland.

Aussi, Lucy ne voulait pas prendre le risque de révéler le futur. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle le faisait, des gens feraient tout pour se protéger et l'altérer. Connaître le futur était davantage une malédiction qu'un don. Fairy Tail avait toujours survécu aux épreuves par lesquelles la guilde est passée, ce n'était pas la peine de risquer de tomber de Charybde en Scylla.  
De plus, son futur à elle était différent, de bien des manières. Elle avait bien vu la différence entre la famille Strauss qu'elle connait et celle qu'elle venait de rencontrer, tandis que « Arctic » n'existait tout simplement pas.

La pire peur de Lucy était de rendre les choses encore pires qu'elles ne l'avaient été. Si elle parvenait à garder tout sous contrôle, elle était sûre de pouvoir empêcher les dragons de sortir d'Eclipse. Et ainsi, elle pourrait sauver le monde.

Mais comment réobtenir la confiance de ses amis, si elle ne pouvait rien leur dire ? Lucy était sans solution.

Makarov, de son côté, leva un sourcil. Voilà bien cinq minutes que la charmante jeune femme était entrée dans son bureau et qu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle lui voulait. Cependant, elle restait là, debout près de la porte, regardant avec peine le sol comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir douloureux. Son regard empli de détermination l'avait touché et, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi exactement, il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de lui et avait obtempéré sans trop poser de question. Il soupira doucement, conscient qu'elle allait probablement rester éternellement muette s'il ne faisait rien. D'un bond, il se positionna à côté d'elle et, avec sa main droite, lui posa une tape insolente sur les fesses.

Toute plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle soit, la réaction de la jeune constellationniste fut instantanée. Elle lui expédia une gifle monumentale qui l'envoya droit vers l'élégant meuble en bois qui lui servait de bureau et hurla un « SALE PERVERS » qui aurait rendu jalouse Erza, dont les éclats de voix étaient pourtant détonants.  
Makarov, content de voir le regard de la jeune femme se charger de colère plutôt que de tristesse, ignora la douleur cuisante sur sa joue et profita d'avoir obtenu _sa pleine attention_ pour lui parler à cœur ouvert.

« Écoute Lucy. En tant que Maitre de Fairy Tail, j'ai vu passé toutes sortes de gens, pour toutes sortes de raison. La plupart du temps on vient me voir parce que je suis le représentant, on vient se plaindre des destructions engendrées par mes dégénérés de gamin. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux a détruit ta maison… ou ton commerce… ou je ne sais quoi, sache que je suis sincèrement désolé.

Après ce qu'il venait de faire, le ton dramatique du Maitre et ses paroles firent bégayer Lucy qui eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

— Quoi !? Non ! Je-

— _Alors pour quelle raison as-tu demandé mon aide_ ?

Si son ton n'était pas menaçant, chacun des mots du Maitre était appuyé de manière à faire comprendre à Lucy qu'il ne servait à rien d'hésiter, ou de tourner autour du pot. Surprise par l'impulsion du mage sacré, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Le vieil homme avait-il toujours été aussi malin ?

— Quoi que tu ais à me dire, je suis prêt à l'entendre, acheva-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Je… j'ai perdu ma famille, très récemment.

Makarov se tendit, et Lucy comprit qu'elle allait devoir être plus explicite si elle voulait éviter un malentendu gênant. Après une profonde inspiration, elle avoua enfin la vérité qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler.

— Maître Makarov, je suis Lucy Heartfilia, membre de Fairy Tail depuis maintenant sept ans. Et… je viens du futur.


End file.
